1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for introducing and playing a media. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for use in a smart TV for introducing and playing a media.
2. Description of Related Art
With the popularity of smartphones, tablet PCs, small smart touch-screen devices, and other consumer electronic products, the screen size of smart electronic products is gradually changing from small to large, and smart TVs are being produced as required. Smart TVs require an LCD and a display chip, as in the case of traditional TVs, and in addition, they also allow for connecting to a network or the Internet, such that a variety of software can be built therein to provide for different uses. For example, social networking software, Internet browsers, audio-visual media, and game software can be pre-built in smart TVs, thereby realizing the combination of various functions of traditional televisions and computers in one device. In other words, smart TVs are not a one-way message trans fitter but instead are a two-way communication device.
The differences between smart TVs and general mobile phones and tablet computers include screen size and the application programs stored in these devices. Larger screens provide users with a better viewing experience, while application programs lead to new viewing habits.
However, the payment mechanisms of smart TVs vary a lot, and the actions required after payment are not the same. As a result, the user needs to learn and memorize a lot of paying procedures and related processes before application programs can be utilized. These procedures and processes are complicated and quite time consuming, which impose a great burden on users. Moreover, such procedures and processes run counter to the original leisure and entertainment purposes, which may lead to busy working people abandoning the use of smart TVs.
Therefore, an important issue is that related to facilitating the subscribing procedures and other processes of application programs and enabling users to use smart TVs in a more straightforward manner.